


Eviction Notice

by Aubrin Kohl (milknhoney)



Series: One Word Prompt Fills [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Cancer, Dementia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Foster Care, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2350022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milknhoney/pseuds/Aubrin%20Kohl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q needs James' support to face a person very important to him, who is nearing the end of her life, and missing her cognitive abilities. </p>
<p>One word prompt: Eviction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eviction Notice

Q took the day off, and asked James to do something he was afraid to do alone. James agreed, surprised when Q gave him the address of a care home. Q’s fingers drummed on his thigh in anxiety, and James asked quietly: “Who are we going to see?”

                “Her name’s Hannah,” Q said. “She… she was the best of the foster parents I had. I was an angry teenager by the time I got to her.” James gripped Q’s hand, knowing Q hated to talk about his childhood.

                “Why are you scared to see her?” James asked as gently as he could, glancing at Q.

                “It’s like she has an eviction notice pinned to her shell,” Q said shakily. “If she even acknowledges you, she doesn’t know who you are. I haven’t been here in the past 18 months, but she was diagnosed with cancer. It doesn’t look good.”

                “Oh, love,” James sighed, squeezing Q’s hand as he pulled into a parking slot. Q reluctantly pulled his hand away and got out of the car. He seemed to know exactly where to go. 

                The woman was frail, watching a programme about knitting. She barely glanced up when they came in. Q sat on the hard, metal chair next to her, James standing behind him.

                “Yes, can I help you?” The woman was confused, that was obvious.

                “My name is Quain, you don’t remember me, but almost two decades ago you took care of me,” He said. Her brow crinkled.

               “I don’t know you,” She said firmly. “Now, shoo.  I’m watching my programme.” Q’s face crumpled.  Hannah sighed. “There, there, turtledove,” Hannah cooed, when she saw Q’s face, patting his hand gently.  “I’m sure you’re perfectly lovely, but I just don’t know you.” Q nodded once, catching her hand and kissing it.

                “Nonetheless, I love you,” Q murmured as he stood and left. James followed. In the hallway, Q began to cry. James hugged him tightly, allowing Q to cry. Then he took him to the British Library, allowing Q time to lose himself in the dusty manuscripts in the reading room. He knew that Q would need him later, but first he needed to sort out the way he felt, in a way that he found effective. No amount of coddling from James in the immediate would help. That was for later.


End file.
